<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May the odds be ever in our favor. by ohsupernaturall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618173">May the odds be ever in our favor.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsupernaturall/pseuds/ohsupernaturall'>ohsupernaturall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Killing, Near Death Experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsupernaturall/pseuds/ohsupernaturall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 56th annual hunger games are about to take place, 24 tributes from 12 districts between the ages of 12-18 are to be reaped and forced into an arena where they fight to the death. <br/>Some times what you have is impossible to risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Bellamy swiftly looked around, noticed nobody was watching, and folded over the haft of his axe. He had been hacking at trees since dawn. Hours later, his arms were about ready to fall off, and his throat ached for a drink of water.</p><p>The sun cast harsh rays on his brown skin, leaving itchy beads of sweat in its wake and showcasing the freckles across his scrunched up face. Bellamy lifted the axe once more, bringing it down with such force that the wood merely needed a few hits.</p><p>Life in district seven was certainly something, thankfully, Bellamy’s hard work all day managed to put food on the table and keep Octavia in school. He had dropped out at fourteen, when their need for money began to increase, so he started working as a lumberjack; as was his district’s speciality. The decision had come easily to him, when he woke up to find he could trace every bone in his sister’s back through clothes that had become a little too small on her. That was the last day he entered a classroom. It wasn’t like there was anything they could’ve taught him that he hadn’t learned in the forest. He knew basic maths and could read and write- albeit slowly.</p><p>Today, in particular, was very special; but not in a good way. It was reaping day, per tradition each district was to offer one boy and one girl- between the ages of twelve to eighteen to be taken from their families to fight in an arena where only one survivor comes out, the Capitol which controls the districts would treat it as a festivity, and everyone would be getting ready by now. But, Bellamy threw it off till the last second, mainly because he couldn’t handle seeing his sister’s face.</p><p>Her gaze followed him around the house wherever he went; since from the pool of names they were to choose the male tribute, his name was in there forty-one times; it would’ve been less but there was a catch in the games; you could get a tiny amount of a year’s supply of foods and grains and such with the price of adding your name to the pool- that was beside having your name there in the first place once you hit twelve and as you grow. He hated having her worried about him, but knew she couldn’t help it. Bellamy was all she had in the world, her big brother, her protector and for her entire life, the only father figure she ever had.</p><p>Nobody was working that day, in fact it was punishable by law, however everyone was too excited to notice him sneaking into the forest, he figured if he got in a few hours then it would take the load off him working tomorrow and would also take his mind off what was to come ahead.</p><p>Not wishing to risk it any longer, Bellamy quickly threw on his beige t-shirt, attempted to conceal the axe inside the trunk of a nearby tree, and ran home.</p><p>Normally, he would be picking Octavia up from school by now, however since it was a day off, he let his little sister sleep in and snuck out. She was probably still asleep, having had the worst night of restless slumber; she tossed and turned and Bellamy could hear her whimper, he held her in his arms and reassured her everything would be okay- he didn’t believe that himself. What would become of Octavia if he were reaped?<br/>Resources had always been scarce and the prices were in a constant state of increase. Some days would go by with barely any food on the table. Some days, they could dip fresh bread in a good hearty stew and other days, they dipped stale bread in water and salt.</p><p>On Octavia’s fifteenth birthday, Bellamy wanted to go big; it was the first birthday without their mother, and he had been eyeing that pound cake.</p><p>It was the first time he had done something like that, he made small polite talk with the baker; creating a distraction while his hand slowly reached out for the cake. He could sneak it into his rucksack and hurry home before anyone noticed. His hand was just making to steal the desert when someone grabbed him suddenly.</p><p>It was a peacekeeper.</p><p>“I-I-” he stammered.</p><p>“What’s your name, boy?”</p><p>Feeling his throat close up, Bellamy couldn’t answer, he opened his mouth and closed it again.</p><p>“Answer me.” the peacekeeper spoke gruffly, tightening a vice-like grip on his forearm.</p><p>“Bellamy Blake.” the seventeen year old whispered.</p><p>Cuffs were placed on his hands, and the peacekeeper pulled Bellamy “Bellamy Blake, you are found guilty of thievery.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand!” Bellamy’s pleas fell on deaf ears.</p><p>Back home, Octavia was waiting with Echo and a few of her school friends. She was twirling and dancing in their mother’s frilly white dress-Echo had helped her take it in a few inches, while her friends were clapping in a regular rhythm that if listened to carefully; could be considered music.</p><p>“What’s taking Bell so long?” asked Octavia when she stopped dancing “he was supposed to be here by now.”</p><p>As if one cue, they heard a loud commotion outside. The girls hurried out the door to see what was going on, they followed the sounds until they reached the center of town.<br/>Octavia broke through the gathered crowd, with people giving her sympathetic looks “that’s his sister.” she heard someone whisper. When she finally reached the scene they were looking at. A scream of anguish rose to her lips but refused to come out. Her big brother was on his knees in the middle of the clearing. Stop! Stop! Octavia wanted to scream, yet she stood frozen and noticed the deep markings of a whip that marred his back. That snapped her out of it. Then Octavia was running, clumsily and hastily, as the whip went down again breaking skin and forcing a grunt out of Bellamy’s lips.<br/>Her voice built up from a whisper to a Scream and she frantically called out “Bell. Bell. Bellamy!!”</p><p>His gaze averted from the ground to his sister “O, stand back” he ordered. She picked up her pace, so he called out “Echo, get her.”</p><p>Echo sped after Octavia and tackled her to the ground before she could reach Bellamy. Octavia struggled against the bigger girl; unable to move, her dress was all covered in dirt now and tears streamed down her face.</p><p>“O, it’s okay. It will be okay.” reassured Bellamy, however the whip came cracking down again and a scream ripped out of his throat.</p><p>It wasn’t okay.</p><p>“I am sorry. I am so sorry.” he gasped.</p><p>Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut; forcing the memory out of his head, but the scars were there as a constant reminder of the day Octavia had spent her birthday tending to his disfigured back, and apologizing for a mistake he had made.</p><p>As soon as Bellamy entered their house, he jumped up slightly in shock; Octavia was waiting for him right behind the door with crossed arms and a disapproving glare “Where were you?”</p><p>“Out” he shrugged.</p><p>“Well, that narrows it down.”</p><p>“I just went out for a walk, O. Everything is fine.”</p><p>She looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Bellamy asked softly, as they took a seat at the dining table.</p><p>She ignored him and changed the subject. “I scored the highest in the forestry test.”</p><p>“O, we need to talk about this.”</p><p>“And I thought I had messed up that third question.” Octavia avoided his gaze, pouring them a cup of hot tea from the leaves Bellamy had picked out in the forest. “That just proves how amazing your sister is.” she said smugly.</p><p>Smiling melancholically, Bellamy reached out and took his sister’s hand in his “Octavia, look at me. We have to talk about this.”</p><p>Octavia snapped her head up and clenched her jaw, tears swimming on the brim of her eyelids. “Maybe I don’t want to talk.”</p><p>“I know.” He said softly. “But, if something happens tonight. If I get picked…”</p><p>“Which you won’t.” Interrupted Octavia, pulling her hand out of his grasp and crossing her arms against her chest.</p><p>“Of course, I won’t.” He reassured her with a smile, “but I have to make sure you are safe, just in case. Please, O.”</p><p>She angrily wiped at the tear that had fallen “Okay.” she said quietly.</p><p>Bellamy went into details about how she must stay in school, how he had arranged for everything for her to be fed, clothed and sheltered without having to add her name into the tesserae.</p><p>“You know, they could pick me.”</p><p>He shook his head “that’s not going to happen, your name is barely in there.” His face still showed something of fear.</p><p>“We should get ready.” Octavia jumped up from her seat, wishing not to continue with this conversation.</p><p>Bellamy sighed and followed suit.</p><p>They got dressed in their finest clothing after cleaning themselves up. Bellamy was smoothing his curls back when Octavia walked in wearing a green dress with her hair tied into a smooth bun. “Look how big you are.” he smiled.</p><p>She jumped into his arms, feeling herself tear up again “This is your last year, Bel. We will finish the reaping and come home to celebrate.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” he nodded, and kissed her head “let’s go.”</p><p>Everyone in district 7 gathered up in the square where the reaping was taking place- since attendance was mandatory. The place was decorated beautifully, looking incredibly cheerful; the irony didn’t go unnoticed on anyone.</p><p>“I will see you after.” Bellamy said to his sister after signing in, walking to the front of the crowd, near the stage where all the eighteen year olds were. He nodded to Echo, who appeared in his line of vision and then looked ahead again, doing all he could to avoid the cameras staring at him. Mayor Thelonious Jaha, mentors Marcus Kane and Indra looked pretty dull compared to Becca Franco-district seven’s escort. Her bright Fuschia suit had elongated wing-like shoulder pads to the point of being hazardous to anyone in close proximity, her hair long, straight and purple went all the way down her back, and incredibly long golden lashes starred her violet eyes that Bellamy wondered how she was keeping them open.</p><p>Mayor Jaha stepped up to the mic and started telling the story of how Panem came to be, the reason for the hunger games and lessons to be learned...etc. Bellamy had zoned out somewhere in the middle of it all until he heard Becca’s demanding voice say “Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor.”</p><p>Her intense gaze is still fixed on the crowd, it gives them the creeps, as she picks a paper from the girls’ ball.</p><p>“Octavia Blake.”</p><p>Bellamy staggered, and nearby arms steadied him.</p><p>Just like that- sixteen years of Bellamy’s life came crashing down on him. Millions of memories rolled through his head-Octavia’s birth, her first word, first step, first day of school- day after day growing up before his eyes, the times he would give her pony rides on his back, giving her half his meal when lunch wasn’t sufficient- and lying about not being hungry, just having her vivacious spirit and loud laughter around the house was enough to take away the burden of his days.</p><p>It was impossible. He had arranged everything for her in case he got reaped, but it never occurred to him that Octavia could, her name wasn’t in that ball nearly as much as his.</p><p>Octavia shot him a nervous glance as she took hesitant steps towards the stage. This had to be a nightmare; Bellamy pinched himself and sure enough it was the real world.</p><p>My sister. My responsibility.</p><p>Becca had barely called out the boy’s name- a fourteen year old from the district when Bellamy yelled out “I volunteer as tribute.”</p><p>Octavia’s eyes doubled in size as she shook her head, whispering “Bell, no.” While Bellamy ran up to the stage, two steps at a time.</p><p>“Oh, How marvelous! We have a volunteer this year.” Becca said extravagantly, greeting Bellamy. Still not blinking. “Come up here. That’s the spirit! Let me guess, that was your brother.”</p><p>He solemnly shook his head “I don’t know him.”</p><p>“Well, what’s your name?” she asked, her gaze fixed on him.</p><p>“Bellamy Blake.”</p><p>Becca gasped joyfully, “I see.” she rejoiced, looking between him and Octavia “a little sibling rivalry, how exciting!”</p><p>He wanted to lurch at her words.</p><p>She hadn’t noticed how green his face went- Becca kept going “there we have it, our district’s first set of siblings competing for the honor of the hunger games. Let’s give them a round of applause.”</p><p>The crowd clapped monotonously and without fervor. As mayor Jaha began to read the treaty of treason, Bellamy tried to offer a smile of reassurance to Octavia, however, she looked away furiously. He frowned.</p><p>After finishing, Jaha motioned for Bellamy and Octavia to shake hands. Bellamy stepped forward instead and pulled Octavia into his arms, perhaps he was imagining it but she felt stiff for a second before she gave into the hug.</p><p>Then the national anthem of panem was playing and they were whisked away into the justice building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rushed into separate rooms in the justice building, Bellamy’s heart was still racing- this was the place they were supposed to say goodbye to their loved ones, just one minor problem; his loved one was right in the next room. Sure, he had acquaintances, perhaps even friends, but nobody came close to his little sister. As he paced back and forth, bouncing on thick luxurious hand-stitched carpets; Bellamy wondered what he had done in his life to deserve such punishment; if he were reaped then he would’ve accepted it, heck, he was expecting it, but this was a whole new level of cruel irony.</p><p>He dropped into a velvet covered couch, sinking into the soft material. Running a hand through his hair; Bellamy messed up his carefully combed curls. He bounced his leg nervously, and his knuckle cracking echoed around the room.</p><p>Speaking of Echoes, right then, a lanky brunette who was about twenty years of age entered the room. Bellamy looked up in alarm. “Echo.” He paused for a beat “how is Octavia?”</p><p>“Hasn’t said much.” Echo said, staring Bellamy down, her arms crossed against her chest “of all the dumb things you have done, this was by far the dumbest, what were you thinking?”</p><p>“I couldn’t leave her alone, Echo,” his voice cracked and tears began prickling at his eyes “she is my sister.”</p><p>“Well, what’s the plan, genius?” she asked sternly.</p><p>Echo, Bellamy and Octavia were lifelong neighbors and semi-friends. Echo was a no nonsense kind of person, always telling it like it was- no matter how harsh. And Bellamy respected that, he came to appreciate Echo’s existence in their lives and even had a few chuckles at her off-handed remarks, but now he couldn’t handle it.</p><p>“Octavia lives.” he said softly.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re doing, do you?” her voice lowered gently.</p><p>“I am protecting O.”</p><p>She moved so that they were merely one inch apart, forcing Bellamy to look up from his seated position. “You are destroying her. Even if Octavia lives-”</p><p>He interrupted with a tone that was both quavering and determined “she will.”</p><p>“Then what? She comes back to an empty house. She lives with the memory of your death for the rest of her life…”</p><p>“Stop.” Bellamy let out through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Or maybe she is the one who gets to kill you. Did you ever think about that? No, because you don’t think! You just act! Every stupid decision after the other, and worst of all you say it is all for Octavia and then you end up hurting her most.” she berated.</p><p>Jumping to his feet, his eyes gleamed with rage as he bared clenched teeth, Bellamy whispered dangerously low “I said enough. Get out.”</p><p>For a second the girl contemplated leaving, and then she saw his resolve shaking and it was all she could take; using all her might, she pulled him into a hug. His body was stiff, yet it shook horribly. Echo whispered in his ear “You are an idiot Bellamy Blake, but your heart’s in the right place. I promise, if-” she hesitated “-when Octavia returns, I will look out for her.”</p><p>Bellamy nodded his thanks when she pulled away. Wiping away a stray tear with the sleeve of his buttoned up shirt; if it were a normal occasion, she wouldn’t have let him live it down.</p><p>A peacekeeper opened the door, declaring that Echo’s time was up.</p><p>“I promise, Bellamy, I promise.”</p><p>And like that, she was gone.</p><p>Her words had lifted a huge load off his chest, when Octavia wins the games, she would be set for life; the winners get a lifetime of supplies and riches, she wouldn’t need to scavenger or wait for scraps. On the other hand, she wouldn’t have any family.</p><p>Almost two years ago, they lost their mother. Bellamy could still remember every detail like it was yesterday. 04:40 PM sharp, the weather had a certain frost that day, it was devoid of wind and rain, just cold still weather. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to a good drink of tea; this was something their mother always did, he would come home and all three of them would have a cup of hot tea, sometimes, if they are lucky, she would add certain spices and it would warm him right up in winter nights like this one. Turning the key into the keyhole, he called out “Mom,O, I am home.”</p><p>His heart dropped when he opened that door.</p><p>The furniture was overturned and damaged. His mother’s heirloom vase was shattered next to the whistling kettle which had been on the fire for too long; steam pushed out of the snout in a pressured force that it looked like it was about to explode. Amidst all of the mess was their mother, lying in a pool of her own blood.</p><p>Knees buckling, Bellamy didn’t know how he managed to move, but somehow there he was holding his mother’s body “mom, wake up, mom.” he shakily whispered. He raised a quivering hand to her neck, trying to feel for a pulse for anything but was met with silence, barely swallowing the lump in his throat, his hand cradling her face as he begged his mother to open her eyes.</p><p>After what felt like eternity, though it couldn’t have been more than a couple of seconds, Bellamy was hit with a realization, his head snapped up and he whispered with fearful eyes “Octavia.”</p><p>He laid down his mother gently and broke off into a frantic sprint around the house, shouting at the top of his lungs for his sister. Searching the house, he jumped around the broken furniture, past the burning tea kettle on the stove, into the bedrooms. The flooring was scarred with scratches from his mother’s nails leaving disfigured fingers in their wake. Octavia wasn’t in their bedroom. He ran towards the bathroom and their mother’s room, calling “O!”. But nobody answered him.</p><p>Just as Bellamy was about to collapse, he heard a faint whimper coming from their bedroom. He rushed back into the room, wondering how he had missed her the first time. In the far corner of the room, concealed by the shadow from their dresser was Octavia; curled up on herself. “Thank God.” he whispered, taking two steps to get to his sister and gather her in his arms, “you’re okay, O, you’re okay.”</p><p>Someone calling his name brought him back to planet earth.</p><p>It was a fellow lumberjack elected to be the one to say goodbye to him on behalf of all of the other guys.</p><p>Followed by some of Bellamy’s old school friends.</p><p>Then the friendly lady he bargains with at the market, giving him a warm motherly hug that he breaks down.</p><p>After, the peacekeepers come to get him.</p><p>The entire ride to the train station, Octavia refused to look at or talk to him, her eyes completely dry of any tears as she looked out of the window. Bellamy didn’t attempt talking to her either; too many people surrounding them.</p><p>Camera flashes startled Bellamy. He and Octavia stumbled out of the car. They are pushed around the train station with occasional stops for pictures; which they are mostly squinting in. On the one hand, Neither Bellamy nor Octavia had many pictures taken, it happened twice in their lifetime, it was a really costly luxury. On the other hand, the capitol’s camera flashes were brighter than anything they had seen.</p><p>Finally, they were allowed into the train and the doors closed behind them.</p><p>As soon as their escort pointed out their chambers, Octavia walked away, refusing to wait for someone to show her inside. Bellamy’s brows rushed together and it seemed that so did Becca’s but she concealed it quickly, offering Bellamy a small smile.</p><p>“Well, Bellamy, here is where you will be staying.”</p><p>The room was spacious and richer than any room he had ever been. Becca took him on a tour, the bed was bigger than the ones he, Octavia and their mom had combined, the dressing room filled with clothes of fancy material in every color and shape, the bathroom had, along with hot and cold water options, all kinds of oils, shampoos and colognes.</p><p>“Oud. Imported.” explained Becca as he sniffed one of the fragrances, he quickly put it down, turning his back on her.</p><p>Another bottle caught his attention, he was just about to spray it when Becca said, “aftershave, you put it on after you…”</p><p>“I know.” Bellamy interrupted, truth was, he didn’t know but it was very condescending to hear her explain every little thing to him.</p><p>“I will leave you to rest then, dinner is served in an hour.”</p><p>He took off his shirt and climbed into the bed, trying to rid himself of the migraine. If only he could wake up and find himself back at home. Then Octavia would be going to school. He’d be hacking away at trees in the forest.</p><p>After what felt like a few moments, he was startled awake by a pillow hitting his face.</p><p>“What the hell,Octavia?”</p><p>She threw another pillow at him, this time he caught it.</p><p>She was fuming when she spoke, “you know, there is a bed right there.”</p><p>Bellamy, who was sleeping on the floor, rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes and groggily replied “too soft, couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>There was a moment of awkward silence between them, broken by Bellamy “talk to me, O.”</p><p>She paused, not looking at Bellamy, then said “I wouldn’t know where to start.”</p><p>“Echo talked to you.” he stated matter of factly.</p><p>She shook her head. “This isn’t about Echo, it’s about you, Bell. You shouldn’t have volunteered.”</p><p>He looked at her in disbelief “I did what I had to do, to protect you.”</p><p>“I told you, I told you there was a chance I could be reaped but you’d never listen to me. All you cared about was if you got reaped.”</p><p>Bellamy rubbed his temples in frustration “your name was in there fifteen times, O, this wasn’t supposed to happen.”</p><p>“None of this was supposed to happen but here we are.”</p><p>There was more silence. Then Bellamy moved closer to his sister.</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”</p><p>“Don’t make a promise like that, you never broke a promise to me.”</p><p>“And I won’t start now.”</p><p>Tears welled up in Octavia’s eyes and threatened to do the same in Bellamy’s “What about you, Bell? Am I supposed to live knowing that I killed you?”</p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat “Come ‘ere.” He opened his arms.</p><p>She walked into them, sobbing.</p><p>“This is my choice, Octavia. You aren’t responsible for any of this..”</p><p>She opened her mouth to respond, but right that second, Becca came in to inform them that dinner was served.</p><p>The table was lined up with a feast like they had never seen before. Turkey, roast beef and ducklings were in the middle, surrounded by mashed potatoes, green beans, loafs of bread and hearty carrot soup. For dessert, they served pumpkin pie, vanilla blancmange and a gigantic bowl of fruit. Bellamy and Octavia couldn’t recognize most of the dishes on the table, and they found himself unable to stomach much food; if this were a different occasion they would’ve scarfed down every last bite.</p><p>Indra, who was sitting on Octavia’s side, demanded between a mouthful. “Eat. You need your strength.”</p><p>“Not hungry” murmured Octavia.</p><p>Ignoring her, Indra piled up mashed potatoes and roast beef on her plate.</p><p>Grateful that his own mentor, Kane, wasn’t pushing the matter of him eating, Bellamy excused himself and left for the other room.</p><p>They were playing reruns of each district’s reapings, it is set that way so nobody misses it, and since Bellamy had been attending his own reaping, he couldn’t watch it when it first aired. Taking a seat on the couch, he tried to size up their opponents.</p><p>From district 3, Monty and Raven didn’t look like much of a threat in combat; he was relatively small in size and she suffered some sort of leg impairment that put her in a brace and had her limping her way to stage. Anya, the girl from district 4 almost jogged up the stage giddily, she had spent her entire life in the fishing district, which would mean that she would make a hell of a spear warrior. Maya and Jasper from district 5 were tall and lanky, and seemed awkward in their movements. Then there were John and Emori from district 6, something about those two made Bellamy feel uneasy, like the appearance of sly thieves. Lincoln from district 11 was burly and would tower over Bellamy, his face etched in a scowl, which could also be related to the fact that the girl from his district- along with the girl from district 12 were around twelve to thirteen years of age, Madi and Charlotte.</p><p>It was the careers he had to worry most about though; the tributes from districts 1 and 2. Pampered rich kids who have been training for the games since infancy, for them, the games were an honor and they usually formed alliances. Lexa from district 2 and Finn from district 1 volunteered as tributes like he did.</p><p>Then there was Clarke Griffin, a tiny blonde from district 1 around seventeen or eighteen years old who upon hearing her name being called, walked up the stage with steady steps; head held high. She didn’t rejoice and high-five people like Finn did, but when they called for female volunteers, she pulled the microphone from the mayor and threatened “don’t you dare.”</p><p>Bellamy smirked at the TV. “Brave princess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here we are. I am not sure how I feel about this chapter but I am pretty excited to have the others (especially Clarke) join the story. If you have any opinions or critique, please leave a comment. Much love to you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter might contain disturbing ideas, so trigger warning: mentions of prostitution and body objectifying. Also I would love to hear your thoughts on who will survive the games.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>His lungs burned as his feet pounded the ground, jumping over the dead bodies of the other tributes. He opened his mouth and tried to call out “Octavia!” but no sound came from his lips.</p><p>Bellamy slashed away at tree branches in front of his face, running, blood seeped from the trees and the skies, covering the entire land.</p><p>Eyes were watching him from afar.</p><p>He sped up; too afraid to look behind at whatever was chasing him.</p><p>The world blurred and expanded before his eyes.</p><p>Vines curled up under his feet. Trying to catch him.</p><p>Octavia’s screams were traveling further and further away.</p><p>His feet sank into the ground like quick sand.</p><p>“O!” He tried calling again but couldn’t.</p><p>Pulling his weighted legs up roughly.</p><p>Bellamy was almost out of breath.</p><p>One vine spun around his foot.</p><p>He fell to the ground.</p><p>A flash of blonde hair.</p><p>Then Clarke was hovering above him. Smiling.</p><p>“Who will save her now?” her voice dripped with venom.</p><p>She brought down her knife and-</p><p>Bellamy awoke; drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He listened to the sound of silence, broken by the train’s rumbling noise, and willed his heart to slow down. Clarke’s taunting face swimming across his vision, he couldn’t stop thinking about the dream that shook him to his very core. It wasn’t like Bellamy was afraid of Clarke, he could easily tower over her, and was sure that in combat he would have the upper hand, however, in his dream, he let Clarke kill him. He didn’t defend himself, it was the possibility of leaving Octavia- especially willingly, that terrified Bellamy.</p><p>“Get a grip.” He whispered to himself. Clarke should be the least of his worries, if he had anyone to worry about, it would be Lincoln.</p><p>Deciding it pointless to try and sleep again. Bellamy threw the covers off his body and got up from the floor; the thick carpet provided as much comfort as his bed back at home.</p><p>First, he tiptoed into Octavia’s chamber; making sure his sister was tucked in, it was a habit he had grown accustomed to; Octavia has tended to kick off her covers ever since she was a little girl. After adjusting her blanket, Bellamy planted a quick kiss on her forehead and left the room.</p><p>After, Bellamy could see a light at the end of the long dim hall, coming from the dining room. Wondering who else would be up at this hour, he walked towards it. With his back to Bellamy, Marcus Kane sat at the dining table, about four cigarettes put out in an ashtray in front of him along with a cup of black coffee. Even though Bellamy cleared his throat upon entering the room, Kane still jumped up; weilding a pocket knife. Bellamy deflected his blow, quickly catching and twisting Kane’s arm.</p><p>“Woah! Easy, easy, it’s just me.”</p><p>Kane mumbled a quick apology, putting the knife down.</p><p>Both awkwardly sat across from each other, and Kane took another sip of coffee. He was around mid-thirties, but looked much older; the games would do that to you. Unruly curls surrounded his face and his haunted eyes never really looked at something for too long, unlike Becca’s unwavering gaze. He finally addressed Bellamy “nice reflexes, maybe you could actually win this thing.”</p><p>“I won’t. But Octavia will, and you will help.”</p><p>“So sure of yourself. Is that why you came here in the middle of the night?”</p><p>Bellamy shook his head, “I didn’t know you’d be up, but it’s a good thing you are. Because we need to talk, I came here for Octavia and I am never going home also for Octavia, I have made my peace with that. Now I need your help.”</p><p>“Indra is…”</p><p>“She is great, I know. But I also know how you won the games.” Urged Bellamy. Darkness crossed Kane’s features for a beat, memories of his time in the games invaded his mind, but the eighteen-year old continued “it was the sponsors, wasn’t it? You had all kinds of parachutes, they helped you because they liked you and because your own mentor vouched for you. Now, if you and Indra combined your efforts, Octavia will get everything she needs down in the arena.”</p><p>“And your sister’s okay with that.”</p><p>“I didn’t leave her much of a choice when I volunteered, did I?”</p><p>Kane leaned back on his chair, furrowed his brows in concentration, studying Bellamy “tell me more about you and your sister.”</p><p>Bellamy told him everything, never skipping even the tiniest details, whether it be their father dying two-months after Octavia was born, their mother following in a mysterious accident that Bellamy forbad Octavia of mentioning again; in fear she might meet the same fate, the dark month after their mother’s murder where Octavia refused to eat, speak or do anything besides stare blankly ahead. He spoke of the fun they had, the games they played; especially Octavia’s favorites, pony and lilypads, the nights Bellamy spent worrying when his sister was sick, leaving school and working as a lumberjack to tend to her needs, he also spoke of Octavia’s smarts, how she always got amazing grades in class, how she was the cutest child you’d ever see, some moments he struggled to tell, and other moments his eyes shone with the ghost of a smile.</p><p>Empathy crossed Kane’s face for just a second, but he quickly concealed it, and slowly he started clapping. Bellamy’s smile faltered, then shock crossed his face, and finally anger. His lips curled, he jumped up from his seat, and made to walk away.</p><p>“That’s great, the audience loves a good sob story.”</p><p>Bellamy paused in his steps, his back to Kane, “we are not a sob story.”</p><p>“Perhaps you will gain some leverage before they kill you…” he slowly added “and your sister.”</p><p>With a sudden turn Bellamy was lunging at Kane. Reaching for the older man’s throat, Kane dodged him and grabbed Bellamy by the back of his neck, throwing him with a thud, face-down on the dining table and pinning him there “never let your anger blind you.” He released Bellamy, who was breathing heavily, and ordered “stand up!”</p><p>Bellamy was taken aback, but he did what he was told, for he knew that Kane controlled a big portion of whether Octavia got sponsors or not.</p><p>Looking him up and down, Kane nodded his head “you’re in good shape, and you have nice reflexes, now let’s see how you fight.”</p><p>Bellamy wiped his bleeding nose on the back of his hand, and put his fists in front of his face. They circled each other like birds of prey, and Kane was the first to throw a punch, which Bellamy deflected; delivering a hook to the older man’s jaw, sending him backwards.</p><p>“Not bad” admired Kane, rubbing his jaw “ is that all you got?”</p><p>He knew that Kane was looking to get a reaction out of him, and it absolutely worked, when he went to punch Kane again, the man ducked, and sent a hook to his abdomen; knocking the breath out of Bellamy who bent down, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Never let your anger blind you.” He repeated</p><p>With a growl, Bellamy dashed towards Kane, lifting him off his feet and smashing him into the dining table. Then he straightened up and looked around “how are they not awake by now?”</p><p>Kane chuckled a little. Taking the hand that Bellamy offered him.</p><p>“Are you good with any weapon?”</p><p>Bellamy shrugged.</p><p>“Well, you mentioned working as a lumberjack. What about that?”</p><p>“I can hit the same mark twice if that is what you are asking.”</p><p>Kane bent down to pick the knocked-down coffee cup. “It's very rare that you would need to hit the same mark twice, you only need to hit it once with enough force and you are ready. When you get down to the training center, you get your hand on a sword too, maybe there won’t be an axe in the arena, but there will be a sword most likely, there almost always is.”</p><p>Bellamy solemnly nodded his head.</p><p>And he added with a mocking smile “better get some rest, your stylist will go insane if you don’t get your beauty sleep.”</p><p>When the train had broken out of the tunnel, Becca ushered them out of the sliding doors. The Capitol was a violently colorful place, lit-up with fluorescent lights, the most luxurious place they had ever seen and will ever see. The buildings stood mighty and proud, colorful water fountains decorated the middle of the city, spraying water in all colors-fuschia, magenta, orange….etc, even the sun seemed to glare brighter than usual. They walked in the middle of the Capitol, as people gathered on both sides, waving and pointing at them, sporting some of the weirdest fashion trends Bellamy and Octavia had ever seen, they made Becca look pretty tame in comparison. With their full-body tattoos, cotton-candy hair coming in all colors like pink, blue and green and their oddly-designed clothes, even their skin was painted abnormally white, blue, green and purple, there was nothing normal about this place. On either side of them walked Kane and Indra, offering some sort of moral support, Indra commanded Octavia to wave at the crowds and Bellamy smiled a little, he liked Indra and almost trusted her with his sister.</p><p>“Son of a bitch.” Bellamy gritted his teeth, as the woman ripped a batch of hair from his chest. She looked disapprovingly at his language, her leopard-painted face, with attached whiskers giving him the creeps, he wished she didn’t hover over him like that.</p><p>The man who was applying a gel-like substance to his face, giggled at the profanity though. He was in a coral silk bodysuit, which was opened up to his chest, and full-body flora and fauna tattoos. He was surgically altered, to judge by his pulled back, uplifted face, there wasn’t a single wrinkle in place, that Bellamy was surprised he could even move his lips, let alone giggle.</p><p>The woman who tended to his nails, was all green- and not with envy, but she was actually painted coral blue, she sang in a high-pitched voice and kissed every nail she was done with; Bellamy’s fingers recoiled a little.</p><p>Clad only in his brief shorts, Bellamy was laid on the cold table, exposed, ashamed and incredibly pissed.</p><p>After they were done, they left the room with the word that his stylist, Tanis, would soon be here. Few moments later, as Bellamy sat in the freezing cold, wishing he could just get dressed again, a woman entered about thirty-something years of age with long limbs and a tiny torso, she almost looked comical, like her appearance was also altered- which it probably was. She gasped in joy upon seeing Bellamy, “marvelous” she whispered loudly, he frowned.</p><p>She brought herself closer to Bellamy and ordered him to stand up, circling his body and gawking, she didn’t even attempt to conceal her behavior; everything about him excited her, from his brown complexion to the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and the almond-shaped russet eyes. Her hands pulled roughly at the thick black untamed curls falling over his forehead, murmuring something about ‘boyish charm’, exposing his throat, he suppressed a growl; his gaze was intense and piercing and supposedly scary but all Tanis felt was excitement, as she brushed a thumb over his full lips; curled in disgust, pausing at the scar above his lip; demanding an explanation. “Knife fight.” He threatened. Truth be told, a dog had bit him, but Bellamy hoped that she would be scared enough to back away, she didn’t however and down she went to his chin dimple.</p><p>“Such a shame, to cover you up with clothes at all. Drop your shorts.”</p><p>Bellamy spoke between gritted teeth with as much confidence as he could muster “I don’t see how this has anything to do with the games.” She wasn’t seriously going to send him on the chariot ride naked, was she?</p><p>“After the games then, I would pay good money to have you, Bellamy Blake.”</p><p>He guessed she had meant it as a compliment but Bellamy resisted hurling right in her face. Prostitution she meant, it was something he had seen happen with winners of previous hunger games, Capitol citizens would buy their bodies and share them around with friends, for the first time since the reaping, Bellamy was actually glad he wouldn’t be coming back.</p><p>Then his mind wandered to Octavia, and Bellamy did everything he could to get out of there, even if it meant letting Tanis get a feel for his body in her own perverted ways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for leaving your comments and your kudos, they mean so much to me. Please don't forget to be as brutally honest as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“I feel ridiculous,” grumbled Bellamy.</p><p>“Ow!” gasped Octavia, accidentally stabbing herself with a thin tree branch. “I feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>They fidgeted. Both stood clad in forest-themed attires; leaves, twigs, and vines intertwined in a delicate manner over their bodies. Their heads were topped with greenery crowns, Octavia’s headpiece had sprouted tiny white flowers, making her look even more endearing than she already was. Their bare feet burned against the sun-scorched ground, their stylists Tanis and Evander refused that Bellamy and Octavia wear their shoes, as it would ruin the forest nymph look.</p><p>“No pain, no gain,” said Tanis, who was standing too close to Bellamy.</p><p>The bleachers were overflowing with capitol crowds. Some of them in the far back were holding binoculars to get a closer look. Peacekeepers stood, on the sides of the street which they were supposed to go through, and Bellamy looked away, he still had a slight phobia of peacekeepers ever since that day, not that he would ever admit it. The chariots which the tributes were supposed to ride, stood prepared with four stallions each, in order of district, they lined up.</p><p>Clarke Griffin came out to climb into her chariot and Bellamy’s mouth went dry, he couldn’t explain what was happening but a weird sensation hit him right in the pit of his stomach, like that feeling one gets when falling from a really high place. She walked ever so slowly and gracefully, shyly smiling, rosy cheeks illuminated her round face whilst her blue eyes looked incredibly innocent and delicate, falling in waves across her back were long waves of blonde hair that glittered in the sun; undoubtedly something her stylist had done, her dress was white and satin with diamonds lined across the plunging neckline, amplifying the curve of her breasts. She looked angelic. Ethereal. He couldn’t make the correlation between this girl and the girl who killed him in his dreams last night.</p><p>“Earth to Bell.” Octavia snapped her fingers in front of Bellamy’s face, forcing him back into reality, “what are you looking at?”</p><p>“Oh, umm, I was just-” he stammered.</p><p>Octavia looked over her shoulder, and noticed Clarke and Finn.</p><p>She nudged Bellamy “I see what you mean, those clothes would’ve kept us well-fed our entire lives, huh?”</p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yeah.” Bellamy said, looking down, a flush breaking out across his freckled cheeks.</p><p>Her eyebrows rushed together in a frown, but before she could push the matter any further, Evander and Tanis came up beside them. “Are you two ready? O, you look fabulous.” said Evander.</p><p>Bellamy’s head snapped up, “only I get to call her, O.”</p><p>Octavia nodded sheepishly, she had mentioned the nickname offhandedly to her stylist, he seemed like a nice person and talking to him had kept her mind of the still hurting thighs from the waxing. Evander’s smile faltered, but quickly he regained his composure and said “well, it’s almost time for you to go. Chop Chop.”</p><p>As the doors opened, the announcer introduced district one and the crowd’s cheers increased, they adored them. Probably due to the fact that this district exported luxury items to the capitol. Or it was because of her.</p><p>What was happening? Amidst the circumstances they were in, he was thinking about Clarke, his might-be killer, he abhorred himself. That girl threatened not only him, but his sister whom he loved more than anything or anyone in this world. Get it together, Bellamy. He berated himself silently, and climbed into the chariot. The entire angelic act was probably a ploy, just an act so they wouldn’t think much of her and she would have the element of surprise when she turns into a brutal killer in the arena. It has happened before, he has seen it, he has also seen the fire in her eyes on the day of the reaping. Her beauty won’t matter when she is slicing your sister’s throat.</p><p>He shuddered, forcing the image from his brain.</p><p>Whilst Finn stood proudly and waved, Clarke looked down and smiled coyly, winning the crowd’s hearts; Bellamy fumed and rolled his eyes, it was definitely a ploy. Then district two rode out, followed by three and four… etc. Till it was their turn.</p><p>The chariot rocked as their chestnut-colored horses started pulling it, they planted their feet firmly on its floor and held their heads up high, they circled the city and the crowd cheered for them, Bellamy guessed he didn’t look as ridiculous as he felt, at least not to them. Feeling braver, he pushed Octavia a little to the front, showing her off, and she felt comfortable enough to start blowing kisses all around, which the crowd went wild for. “They love you, O.” he said proudly in her ear, just loud enough to be heard. Their tour goes in the middle of the city circle where citizens of the Capitol watch from their building windows and in the middle of it all, right in front of them, stood President Snow’s mansion.</p><p>Coriolanus Snow stood up on his balcony, overlooking the chariots. The blacks in his hair almost gone entirely, being overtaken by the white. While the president was saying his welcoming speech, the camera panned over to Clarke, showing her face on the big screen, a breeze caught her hair for a second, and Bellamy’s heart jumped. He hated her. Bellamy concluded.</p><p>Deciding it best to focus on some real threat, he looked to find Lincoln with a scowl on his face, his hand steadied Madi though, who stood next to him and Bellamy felt sick, this little girl who reminded him of a young Octavia, was dying soon.</p><p>After, they were moved to the training center, along with the other tributes where they would stay and practice. Being from district seven, Bellamy and Octavia got to stay on the seventh floor, they shared an elevator with Charlotte and Connor, Bellamy offered a smile to the little girl when he walked in and her body relaxed. She must’ve felt she could trust him too, because as soon as the elevator shot up with great speed, she moved a little closer to him as if looking for steadiness; her face paling and he whispered “don’t be afraid.”</p><p>Sleep at the training center also proved to be futile, and Bellamy wondered if he would get any type of rest before he dies. This time he dreamt of Clarke, in the same dress as today’s, except it was marred with blood, his sister’s blood to be specific. The image of Clarke standing over Octavia’s dead body, in her hand a bloody knife which she had used to stab his sister in the heart was ingrained in his mind, as well the vacant look in Octavia’s eyes, screaming at him, you broke your promise, you let her kill me. He sat up and exhaled, ever since the first day Bellamy has been dreaming of Clarke, the little blonde princess from the rich people district, it didn’t make sense, he had even tried to assess the attributes of other tributes, in an attempt to scare himself out of being afraid of Clarke, it was ironic really but this hold that Clarke had on him, he figured might be broken with even more fear of someone else.</p><p>“I am not afraid.” Bellamy repeated through gritted teeth, the mantra his mother had taught Octavia “I am not afraid.”</p><p>He wondered what the policy would be if he were to wander off in the training center, just to take a look around. Someone would probably think he was trying to escape and put a bullet through his head. That would be something, getting killed even before reaching the arena.</p><p>When he went outside, he was surprised to find Octavia and Indra talking about him, there was some sort of argument going on between them, actually, he hid behind the wall, and listened intently.</p><p>“He is my brother.” said Octavia fiercely.</p><p>Indra sighed “I am just looking out for you.”</p><p>“From who? Bellamy?”</p><p>Bellamy’s brows shot up.</p><p>There was a long pause, after which Indra stated “yes.”</p><p>Octavia’s mouth opened in disbelief. “You have no right.”</p><p>“I am your mentor, it is my job to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Keeping me safe is what Bellamy has done every day since I was born.”</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s better to train separately?” tried Indra, this conversation already testing her patience enough.</p><p>Crossing her arm across her chest, Octavia defiantly said “I don’t see the reasoning.”</p><p>“It is simple really, if Bellamy doesn’t see your moves he won’t know your strengths and weaknesses.” explained Indra.</p><p>“Are you insinuating that my brother might hurt me?”</p><p>Bellamy winced at her words.</p><p>“You have no idea of the effect the games have on a person.”</p><p>Lifting her head up proudly, Octavia said “It doesn’t matter, Bellamy already knows me, inside and out, weaknesses and strengths.”</p><p>Before Indra could respond, Bellamy stepped out of the shadows, interrupting the conversation “I do. And she knows my weakness too. It’s her, my sister is my weakness. That’s why I would never under any circumstances try and hurt her.”Taking a seat next to his sister.</p><p>Straightening up, Indra looked slightly guilty at having been caught talking about Bellamy, but she looked him straight in the eyes and said, “Mr.Blake…”</p><p>“Call me Bellamy, you call Octavia by her first name, don’t you?”</p><p>“Bellamy, I have been in the games,” her voice was powerful yet compassionate “you won’t be the same person who you are now, I understand that Octavia means a lot to you.”</p><p>“She means everything to me.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“But” he interrupted Indra again “if you are looking out for her, then we are already on the same page, I will have you know that I have no intention of coming back, I am here to die and I know this.”</p><p>“Stop saying that.” cried out Octavia.</p><p>He saw something in Indra’s eyes, for just a flash, he couldn’t interpret it; perhaps a little trust.</p><p>“Octavia will win these games, but we are going to train together, I am not letting her out of my sight.”</p><p>Not when I have so little left to live.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am adamant on finishing this fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it till the end. We are getting hints of Bellarke but it is a long journey. So please don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments, it is highly regarded.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Bellamy needs Clarke's assistance, he might realize that she is more than meets the eye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone, I have been super busy lately as well as sick but I always walk around planning bits and pieces of this story, I love writing it even when I am stuck.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The conversation with Indra left Bellamy feeling unsettled. What could Octavia do? Sure, he would be there to protect her, but what happens if he dies earlier than planned. Using an Axe in his day to day life has helped with his aim and strength, yet, Octavia never practiced any sort of skill that might be helpful in the games, even basic survival wasn’t something she was familiar with.</p><p>There wasn’t any telling what the arena would look like, it could be a desert, a forest, or even a glacier. The gamemakers enjoyed keeping up an element of surprise, of course Bellamy was hoping for a forest, it is where he grew up, what surrounded his environment. The warmth brought on by greenery was all he was used to.</p><p>Divided into different stations, the training center was equipped with everything they might find in the games, from combat; archery, throwing spears, fencing… to survival stations; starting a fire, tying knots, designing traps and so on.</p><p>Kane and Indra had advised them to lay low, and to try out different skills, not brushing off any survival ones, those were just as important as fighting skills, they said. Kane ordered Bellamy to try using knives, as well as a sword and axe; they are lighter and easier to handle, however they require close proximity, so Bellamy thought he ought to try hand-to-hand combat as well.</p><p>As for Octavia, they thought her lightweight would be perfect to try something like climbing trees and throwing knives; that also meant that Octavia wouldn’t come within close proximity to any other tribute, Bellamy liked that idea.</p><p>After someone pinned their district numbers on their backs, the tributes gathered in a circle around their instructor, Bellamy found that Clarke had taken place next to him, casting a glance sideway, from his peripheral vision Bellamy could see her blonde hair in a braid and her creamy face clear of any of the glittering stuff she was using on the chariot. She stood proud, her back straight and head held high. Her face was devoid of any emotion.</p><p>For just a second, their elbows accidentally brushed, skin-tones in contrast with each other, Bellamy drew in a breath- tearing his eyes away from her, goosebumps spread all over his arm and electricity coursed through his skin. His jaw tensed when Clarke looked up at him with a frown, then she looked away. In the middle, their instructor started explaining each division in the training center and how they may use any of them; with their mentors’ guidance, tributes were not to engage in any sort of combat with each other, and if they would like to practice their fighting skills, there were assistants to help them with that.</p><p>Scanning the crowd swiftly, Bellamy tried to size-up his opponents. Districts 1 and 2 were called the careers, and it was a well-known fact that they trained for the games since they were children, even if that was illegal. Raven from district 3 was wearing a brace around her leg, Bellamy hoped that he wouldn’t be the one to have to kill her, same went for the little girls; Madi and Charlotte, especially after the elevator encounter. Everyone else had small to medium builds, except for Lincoln who was bigger than him and was glaring. It was a good thing Octavia was supposed to learn climbing, his body didn’t look like it would be able to catch up.</p><p>They had three days to master their skills, while Octavia began her climbing class, Bellamy went to the hand-to-hand combat region, he wanted to start with some sword training but Lexa was already in that station, and she was good- too good that it bordered on terrifying.</p><p>Looking over, Clarke wasn’t engaging in any combat, instead she was learning about the different types of poisonous and edible plants. Monty and Raven were working the wires on different services he couldn’t understand, while Murphy and Emori practiced in the camouflage region- so their strategy would be hiding. Bellamy thought. It barely worked for anyone else, why bother?</p><p>Bellamy nodded curtly to his trainer who threw a punch. Bellamy dodged it.</p><p>Looking over, he noticed Charlotte and Madi, though not from the same district- they trained together. He felt a pang in his heart when he noticed that the weapons were too heavy and big for them as they attempted to swing them around clumsily. His trainer, seeing this as an opportunity, flipped him over his shoulder, dropping him to the floor with a thud and grunt.</p><p>His trainer advised him ‘never to lose focus’</p><p>“I heard that one before.” groaned Bellamy, getting up from the floor.</p><p>Whether he liked it or not, those two little girls would end up dead, if not from the brutality of the games then for Octavia- Bellamy swallowed the bile that rose up to his throat and vowed to stop losing focus. It wasn’t the time for emotions.</p><p>After enough time had passed, Bellamy decided to move stations, it was ridiculous that he wouldn’t train because he felt inadequate compared to Lexa, so he picked up the sword and started giving it a few swings. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lexa smirking, but he clenched his jaw and kept going- hitting the training doll right on target- well, most times. When he felt brave enough, he requested an actual trainer and was surprised to find that he could learn a few tricks, and how to avoid past mistakes pretty quickly. Bellamy felt smug enough by the end to look Lexa dead in the eyes, she wasn’t smirking-he couldn’t interpret her look, but maybe concerned or angry- whichever, she wasn’t underestimating him anymore.</p><p>His muscles aching were a clear indicator that it was time for a less tiring activity; so, putting down his sword, Bellamy started walking towards the shelter building station, a skill they ought to learn as well. But before he could get Octavia from the knife throwing station, he noticed Charlotte standing shyly, he gave her a small smile and a wave- she returned the gesture, her face lighting up a little bit, when the boy from District 2 bumped into her sending her crashing into the ground.</p><p>“Watch where you are going, squirt.” He threatened, even though she wasn’t moving in the first place and he was the one not looking.</p><p>Bellamy’s nostrils flared, and in a beat, he was in front of him. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?!”</p><p>Macallan chuckled, almost nose to nose with Bellamy “What are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“Trust me, you don’t want to know.”</p><p>“Oh, but we know, we know all about you, the boy from district 7-” Macallan paused for effect “-bastard.”</p><p>Bellamy’s eyes widened in fury, ready to aim a punch at the career’s face when he felt someone pull his arm back. He looked behind him suddenly to find Lincoln- shaking his head, “not worth it.” He spoke in a calm rational manner, “you will get in trouble.”</p><p>Nodding, Bellamy lowered his arm- using quite the amount of self-control, especially when he heard some quiet laughter coming from around- his face turned a shade of red and veins popped in his forehead as he nodded to the man who stopped the fight and left. Octavia, having seen the commotion, followed him, whispering a quick thank you to Lincoln. He saw red, so when he accidentally bumped into Clarke, who snobbily said “watch it.”</p><p>He spat out, waving his hands sarcastically “excuse me, princess, didn’t mean to get in the way of your parade.”</p><p>And he walked away before he could see her reaction.</p><p>“Well, that was unnecessarily rude.” Octavia berated, joining him.</p><p>Bellamy said between gritted teeth “whatever, they are all the same.”</p><p>Octavia didn’t look like she agreed but she said nothing in response to that, “come on, the station is empty.”</p><p>They squatted at the giant station which was filled were variables of things that could be found in the arena. From arctic to forest and in-between. They listened intently to the trainer when she instructed them on how to build shelter in every scenario, mimicking her movements, Bellamy’s thick and long fingers were fit to cut down trees and gather heavier things, whilst Octavia’s could work the more intricate details. They worked well as a team. But, in spite of their success, Bellamy couldn’t feel any triumph, guilt coursed through his body as he remembered how he’d snapped at Clarke- she didn’t matter, he reprimanded himself, you need to kill her either way. Another voice did whisper that “she hadn’t done anything”, but he quickly shut it down with “she’s the enemy.” He glanced to the side a few times- a couple of which he found Clarke staring back at him, and they both looked away suddenly, blushing at being caught.</p><p>“Bellamy.” a small voice interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>He turned around to find, “Charlotte” he forced a smile.</p><p>“I just wanted to say, I am sorry I caused you trouble.” She looked nervously back at Madi and it seemed that the girls were talking about him beforehand.</p><p>“No worries, what are friends for, right?” He responded and Charlotte smiled. “Did you learn this skill, yet?”</p><p>When she shook her head, Bellamy said “it’s very important. Come sit.”</p><p>“Why don’t you bring your friend too.” Octavia encouraged. Gesturing at Madi to come over. She nervously did. And the four of them sat at the station together.</p><p>The next time Bellamy looked up, he found Clarke staring at him once again, but this time she didn’t look away, nor did she seem angry. Her gaze softened looking at the little girls, how Bellamy was gently helping them understand how to build a shelter, it wasn’t very common for different districts to work together in one station, especially if there wasn’t any good that could come out of it. Clarke wracked her brains for reasons why Bellamy and Octavia Blake would attempt to form an alliance with two little girls but she couldn’t come up with any logical explanation.</p><p>Octavia’s cocked eyebrow had him pretend to be occupied with pieces of rope.</p><p>After lunchtime, Bellamy made an attempt at knife fighting- it is pretty similar to hand-to-hand combat but whilst using a blade, on the other hand Octavia went back to the climbing station. Bellamy had just taken the instructor down when they heard a loud thud echo through the training center.</p><p>Looking over in alarm, Bellamy felt his heart drop, Octavia was lying on her back on the ground- having fallen around 10 feet.</p><p>Her mouth was open in a silent scream, unable to make a sound from the impact, her face was quickly turning blue. “O!” Bellamy shouted, running over to her, a couple of laughs were heard but most tributes were looking on worriedly. He had just fallen to his knees next to Octavia, and was reaching out when he felt someone pushing his hands away.</p><p>“Don’t move her!” warned a female voice, it was Clarke.</p><p>“She can’t breathe.” His voice was urgent.</p><p>Bellamy reached out to lift his sister up once more, but Clarke smacked his hands away and pushed him.</p><p>“The wind was probably just knocked out of her. It’s not safe to move her.”</p><p>Then she started whispering soothing words to Octavia, while her fingers gently prodded her back, guiding her on how to breathe again. Bellamy looked on worriedly but he wouldn’t interrupt Clarke’s work anymore. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Octavia drew in a low shuddering breath- Bellamy exhaled in relief.</p><p>“That’s it. Just breathe.” Clarke stroked Octavia’s hair, smiling tenderly. “You will be fine.”</p><p>Bellamy found himself mesmerized, his hand rested on his sister’s abdomen but his eyes remained fixated on Clarke.</p><p>“There you are. Octavia, isn’t it?” asked Clarke.</p><p>“Yeah.” Octavia gasped, finally finding her voice.</p><p>“There is nothing to worry about, just the impact of the fall.” she whispered to Octavia, then looked up at Bellamy and her face hardened, her voice became more serious “She can move, but if she experiences dizziness, nausea, or tingling, you better tell someone.”</p><p>Bellamy wanted to express his thanks, to apologize for snapping at her, to do anything except stare but all he managed was a slight nod which he hoped conveyed his emotions. Clarke stood up too abruptly to notice though. His attention went back to his sister, and he forced a small smile. “Trying to scare me to death, O?”</p><p>That night, Bellamy slept in Octavia’s room, just like he did when they were kids- wanting to keep an eye on her, even though she had gotten up and walked around in front of him. He recited parts of the poem the iliad- it always comforted Octavia and as he stroked her hair gently, Octavia drifted into a fast slumber. Bellamy, on the other hand, couldn’t be comfortable enough on the soft mattress to sleep, it had engulfed him mostly. His mind wandered back to Clarke, that moment their elbows brushed- his heart almost skidded out of his chest, that small smile she gave Octavia- she was beautiful. God, was she beautiful!</p><p>Bellamy rubbed his eyes, willing the images of Clarke away, he shouldn’t and couldn’t be thinking like that. He repeated the mantra in his head, Her beauty won’t matter when she is slicing your sister’s throat. But the way she was with Octavia today, he couldn’t imagine she would ever do that.</p><p>These aren’t the games though. Her true colors will show then.</p><p>Just maybe she isn’t the monster he had….</p><p>Octavia’s groaning interrupted his train of thought, and at first, he reckoned she was having a nightmare, but when they increased and Octavia’s eyes fluttered open as she grimaced, Bellamy knew something was wrong, she was in pain.</p><p>Just as suddenly, Octavia squeezed her eyes shut, exhaling through her teeth.</p><p>“O! O!” Bellamy called worried. Her hand was now squeezing his in a vice like grip “Octavia, I need to get help, okay? Just hold onto this.”</p><p>He handed her a pillow to grab onto as he sped outside the room. Barefeet and all. Bellamy wasn’t sure of where to go, everyone was asleep and the only source of light was from the city outside. He could have woken up Marcus or Indra, even Becca; they would’ve known what to do. But his feet carried him to the elevator, and he went down to the first floor. Making his way in the dim hall light, it was a stupid idea, and he wasn’t even sure what the repercussions would be if he got caught, it was a shot in the dark-literally, but Bellamy found himself knocking on district 1’s door, muttering a prayer under his breath.</p><p>His prayer was answered, because who should open that door except Clarke Griffin.</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow “are you lost?”</p><p>“I-I just...I didn’t know where else to go. Octavia, it’s-she’s in pain.”</p><p>Clarke’s entire demeanor changed, she took note of the shaken up man in front of her and knew she couldn’t send him away. “Okay” she nodded, “lead the way.”</p><p>All the way up, Clarke asked him questions about Octavia’s condition, whether she was experiencing any tingling sensation, had she vomited, could she move. His answers were either vague or nonexistent, they were absolutely useless in anything except adding to Clarke’s frustration and Bellamy’s panic. Worse case scenario, Octavia would go into the games with a back injury because he couldn’t see the gamemakers sparing her- Heck, that Raven girl walked with a leg brace and nobody did anything about it.</p><p>He led her into the room where they found Octavia biting the pillow on the bed with tears streaming down her face. Bellamy ran to her side in an instant, and laid a comforting hand on her head “shh, it’s okay.”</p><p>Not pausing, Clarke went to Octavia’s other side, sitting gently down on the bed. Her fingers began prodding Octavia’s back as she asked her the same questions she had asked Bellamy in the elevator. “Does it hurt here? How about like this?” Meanwhile Bellamy looked on with worried eyes, “she will be okay, won’t she?”</p><p>Clarke nodded, “she will be fine, just needs some painkillers, they are probably in the medicine cabinet.”</p><p>“Where?” Bellamy frowned, as Clarke got up and walked to the adjacent bathroom, she came back a couple of seconds later with a tube of ointment and two pills.</p><p>“Here take these.” she instructed Octavia, helping gently lift her up and putting the pills in her mouth.</p><p>“How do you know this stuff?”</p><p>“My mother is a healer. She taught me everything I knew.” she explained as she rubbed the ointment on Octavia’s back in circular motions, it wasn’t long after that Octavia had fallen asleep again.</p><p>Bellamy exhaled in relief, planting a quick kiss on his sister’s forehead.</p><p>“You didn’t come in the games to win, did you?” whispered Clarke.</p><p>He shook his head, “not planning on it.”</p><p>“I am.” Her face was cold again and his heart dropped, remembering their reality.</p><p>He nodded, “you are still my enemy, and even though I don’t know how to thank you, when it comes down to it- I will kill you for Octavia.”</p><p>“I have no doubt you will try.” Smirked Clarke. “But, I will tell you what, when I kill you, I promise to make it quick and painless.”</p><p>“Why did you come here, then?” his jaw clenched “if this is your plan.”</p><p>Clarke eyed him, crossing her arms over her chest, “do you think that just because you decided to be the foolish hero, then everyone would crumble to their feet, did you really think your sister would win just because you volunteered?”</p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p><p>She got up to leave.</p><p>“Wait.” Bellamy said, catching up with her at the door- he took a hold of her hand and spun her around. “I don’t want any favors from you, how do I pay you back?”</p><p>A smile crossed her face for a fleeting second, whether it be genuine or sympathetic; he didn’t know, “you don’t have anything I am interested in. ” Clarke attempted leaving again but his hand- which swallowed her wrist wholly, wasn’t letting go. She rolled her eyes and stood straighter, “you’re going to make me regret helping, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Why did you?” he repeated, his voice low.</p><p>She sighed, “what else could I do? Turn you away? That’s not how I work.”</p><p>He let go of her wrist, folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door, “yet, you plan on killing my sister and me.”</p><p>Clarke looked him deep in the eyes, her gaze piercing and sincere “I don’t have a choice. The same as you. This might come as a surprise, but I am not the enemy here, Bellamy.”</p><p>He suppressed a snore, “please, you are practically the lovechild of the capitol.”</p><p>Bellamy expected her to get angry again, instead she nodded “that’s fair.”</p><p>He straightened up, surprised. Then there was a moment of awkward silence between them where they stood staring at each other, it was broken by Bellamy “I am sorry I snapped at you earlier.”</p><p>A genuine smile crossed her face this time, “I am sorry for what Macallan said, pretty sure that wasn’t your choice either.”</p><p>“Neither was this,” he pointed around “I am guessing it wasn’t your choice either.”</p><p>“Leaving my life to kill a bunch of kids?” she asked sardonically, “definitely not.”</p><p>He got worried about her for a fleeting second, “Clarke, watch what you are saying.” He whispered, his eyes scanning the room for surveillance.</p><p>“Why? What more are they going to do to me?”</p><p>His eyes snapped back to her and in the moment, it was just the two of them, even in the semidarkness, her piercing blue eyes stared through his soul and he gulped- mesmerized.</p><p>“It’s time for me to go.” she whispered softly. “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight.” he said, then as she opened the door, he smiled and added “princess.”</p><p>And Bellamy could’ve sworn, as she shut the door, that he saw a shy smile playing at the corner of her lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you enjoyed it, please don't forget to leave your opinion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>